


things said while we should have been sleeping

by peepasoo



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bad Poetry, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Injustice, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, poetry as a vessel for projecting, very vague trauma ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepasoo/pseuds/peepasoo
Summary: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE THROUGHTHIS, SISTER?I DON’T KNOW.(prose poetry of violet and klaus Dealing With It All)





	things said while we should have been sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from that scene in tmm where violet and klaus talk to each other in their bunk beds. like if u cried
> 
> take each chunk as each time the kids sleep from tbb to tcc  
> or take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> whichever

YOU’RE PROBABLY ASLEEP BUT,

I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.

 

_IT’S ALRIGHT, GO AHEAD._

 

EVERY TIME I SLEEP I SEE FIRE, IN MY DREAMS.

BROTHER,WHY IS THERE SOMETHING

THAT CAN

KILL SO MUCH SO EASILY?

 

_IT’S IN YOUR DREAMS, THAT’S JUST_

_FIGURATIVE FIRE._

 

I KNOW, IT DOESN’T MAKE IT

DIFFERENT THOUGH.

WHY?

 

_I SUPPOSE BECAUSE THERE IS EVIL IN_

_THE WORLD, THE KIND THAT ONLY_

_DESTROYS._

 

THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER.

 

_NO, ME NEITHER._

_—_

 YOU’RE PROBABLY SLEEPING, BUT CAN I TALK TO YOU?

 

_YES, OF COURSE._

 

I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE MISERY

I CAN TAKE. YOU SAID YOU SEE FIRE WHEN

YOU SLEEP, BUT SISTER, I SEE IT EVERY DAY

ALL AROUND US.

IT FOLLOWS US LIKE A SHADOW, LIKE ASH ON

OUR CLOTHES.

 

_CAN I TELL YOU A SECRET?_

 

YES.

 

_I SEE IT TOO._

 — 

YOU ARE PROBABLY ASLEEP BUT I AM GOING TO SPEAK TO YOU.

 

_OKAY._

 

HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE THROUGH

THIS, SISTER?

 

 _I DON’T KNOW_.

_BUT I MISS THEM, I MISS IT ALL FROM BEFORE THE FLAMES._

_SOMETIMES I WISH WE DIDN’T HAVE TO BE SO BRAVE ALL THE TIME._

 

ME TOO SISTER, ME TOO.

—

I’M SURE YOU’RE ASLEEP BUT I HAVE TO SAY THIS.

 

_GO AHEAD. I’LL ALWAYS BE AWAKE IF YOU NEED ME TO BE._

 

I HAVE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT: THERE IS THE FIRE WHICH IS EVIL THAT ONLY DESTROYS, SO THAT MUST MEAN THERE IS SOMETHING THAT IS GOOD THAT ONLY CREATES.

 

_OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T KNOW IT’S EVIL AT ALL._

 

YES.

 

_BROTHER, WHAT WOULD THAT LOOK LIKE?_

 

I’M NOT SURE. MAYBE THIS: THE SOFTNESS OF MOTHER’S HANDS, THE SUN RISING, JUMPING INTO COOL WATER ON A HOT DAY.

 

_THERE IS STILL A LOT WE HAVEN’T FIGURED OUT._

 

YES, BUT WE KNOW THIS.

 

_WE KNOW THIS._

—

_YOU’RE PROBABLY SLEEPING BUT I HAVE TO CHAT._

 

OKAY.

 

_BROTHER, I FOUND ANOTHER GOOD WHICH ONLY CREATES._

 

WHAT?

 

_THE WAY YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE. HOW I'LL NEVER HAVE TO TURN MY BACK AND FIND YOU GONE._

 

YES. YES, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE THAT.

 

_I STILL MISS THEM._

 

ME TOO. I DON’T THINK WE EVER WON’T.

—

 I WISH WE WERE ASLEEP, SO I’M GOING TO TALK TO YOU.

 

_ME TOO, GO AHEAD._

 

I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE. EVERY DAY I GET MORE ANGRY AT EVERYTHING.

 

_JUSTICE LOVES TO SIT BY AND WATCH IT ALL GO WRONG._

 

IT’S TRUE BUT I WISH WE DIDN’T LEARN THAT THE HARD WAY.

 

_ME NEITHER._

_—_

 I CAN’T FACE WHAT WE’VE DONE SO I CAN’T SLEEP

 

_ME NEITHER._

 

SISTER, DOES THIS MAKE US BAD PEOPLE?

 

_NO, THE ENDS JUSTIFY THE MEANS._

 

DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?

 

_NO, BUT IT WILL GET ME THROUGH TONIGHT._

 

I CAN’T IMAGINE TOMORROW.

 

 _BUT WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE?_  

—

 DO YOU THINK WE’LL FIND A SOFT PLACE TO LAND?

 

_MAYBE, SOMEDAY._

 

I MISS HOME.

 

_ME TOO, BROTHER. ME TOO._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> smash that mf kudos if u cried or hate me now
> 
> yell at me @ridelyboyegas on tumblr 
> 
> comment/bookmark/kudos so we can all cry together 
> 
> p.s. blame the ugly spacing on google docs and ao3 they hate each other but not as much as they hate me if u know a trick that gets it not Like That help me OUT


End file.
